Femme talk
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Elita heads home after being stationed at a base for years and is joined by her fellow femmes. During this time, they engage in a little harmless "girl talk" about their mates and become overcharged with lustful ideas for tonight. Elita has much more fun when she comes back home, resulting in a night to remember...adults only, contains nudity, consensual bondage and rough sex.
1. Chapter 1: conversation in the wash rack

**FEMME TALK: a transformers fanfiction by Shadowgirl999**

**Just something silly and sexy. The Autobot femmes discuss some harmless sexy-time between them and their mates in the wash racks. Rated M for nudity and references to explicit sexual acts between consenting robots and a graphic love scene between Optimus and Elita at the end.**

**Chapter one: a conversation in the wash racks**

Elita transformed from her car altmode and stretched, her gears and pistons grinding in exertion as she did so. She was just in front of the Autobase, which was dark and cold as it usually was at this time of night, and she liked it that way.

"**Please state passcode for entrance." **The main computer said in her internal audios as Elita walked up to the base and kept one hand on her pistol in case of Decepticon spies nearby.

"_**G1-1984-BW-1996-BM-2000." **_Elita said through her internal computer connection as she kept looking one way and the next, keeping her pistol tightly gripped.

"**Access granted." **Said the computer as the main doors opened, allowing Elita to enter.

She had been stationed at moon base 1 for months, running training drills with the other soldiers and acting as main commander in the absence of Jazz. Elita had been working almost non-stop without a break for 80 years now, including defending the base from Decepticon attacks, and she was exhausted. So when she finally received some off-time, she gladly took it to the relief of her bondmate, Optimus Prime. He had been worried about her for a while, worried about her overexerting herself by working too hard, and had helped convince her that she needed to take a break. Elita had accepted his offer and after a kiss that seemed to last forever, left for the Autobase to get some much-needed rest and maybe a shower as she had felt filthy from having not even taken a break to wash herself. Elita closed her optics as she remembered how her body reacted, how her spark pulsed, a tingly sensation ran down her spine, her bosom heated up, her optics slid shut of their own accord and her legs almost gave out, just from his kiss…

"Primus, he's so good…" Elita whispered to herself as she let her optics half-close in bliss.

She remembered Optimus holding her close before kissing her again and carrying her in his arms to the door of the outpost like a real gentlemech, before she playfully teased him about being too overprotective and climbed out of his arms before kissing him once more and transforming into her car mode and driving away. Elita knew he would be okay at the base for now, and she was trying hard to relax as she entered the base. The base was dark and cold, the vague shapes of chairs, tables and computer consoles barely visible through the darkness. It was Spartan, clean and proper as it should be. Elita yawned and closed the door, locking it tightly before leaning against it and sighing.

"Long night out?" a voice said from the shadows, making Elita jump in shock and summon her gun from subspace, whirling around to the source of the voice.

She found herself aiming the gun at a particular femme whose armor was in various shades of blue, smirking at her as she quickly grabbed the barrel and disarmed her in an instant.

"Chromia!" Elita said as she hugged her friend close, smiling and almost melting into her frame with her exhaustion. "Primus, I could have shot you!"

"Maybe if this gun were loaded." Chromia said as she pulled back and opened the energy container, pulling out a burnt-out battery. "You must really be tired if you tried to shoot your best friend with an empty pistol. Have you been overworking again?"

Elita blushed as the sound of metal shifting came from outside, with Arcee and Moonracer pushing open the door to the base. The two femmes looked worn-out, with Moonracer almost holding a tired and filthy Arcee around her waist to hold her up.

"Hey commander, mind if we drop in?" Moonracer said as she guided Arcee to a chair and set her down in it. "Poor Arcee here wore herself out at that last battle."

"Spent six weeks in the medbay with wires in my limbs." Arcee said as she yawned, stretching her arms out. "I couldn't even get up to practice shooting, and Primus, I hated that."

Elita took note of the young femme's armor, which was covered in ash and blast marks. Moonracer's minty bluish-green armor was also filthy and pitted, with her shin guards burnt and blackened from energy blasts. She realized that she herself, as well as every femme there, was filthy and worn-out, the casualties of war.

"Okay ladies, as your commander I say we're all due for some relaxation." Elita said as she stood up and snapped to attention, her training overwhelming her current state of exhaustion. "To the wash racks, on the double."

The femmes all smiled and got up, their exhausted bodies protesting as they walked towards the wash racks. Elita, Chromia, Arcee and Moonracer all entered the communal shower area, helping each other remove their armor. It was practically a ritual, they had done this together so many times. Their bond was so close none of them felt awkward undressing each other, and they had been fighting side by side for centuries, so nothing was awkward. Well, almost nothing.

"Come on, Elita. Don't be shy." Chromia said as she held her friend's hand, noticing Elita look down at her chest. "We're all femmes here."

"True…" Elita said as she turned around and unsnapped her chest plates.

She felt a little embarrassed to undress like this. She normally wouldn't care, but having such small breasts compared so most of her fellow soldiers made her a little self-conscious sometimes. Especially since she felt so stressed at the moment. Elita remembered feeling ashamed of having such an androgynous figure when she was young, and she still hadn't gotten over how she had been teased about it by some femmes when she was a teenager. Optimus didn't care, but she still felt a little shy about nudity sometimes.

"Come on Elita, you're not that small." Moonracer said as she undid her helm, helping Arcee with hers before kicking off her heel struts. "Not compared to me, anyway."

Elita suddenly realized something. Moonracer normally never showered with the other femmes the first century she was in the division. She had always showered alone until about 25,000 years ago, when she finally started showering with the others. At first everyone thought she was just shy, but now that Elita thought about it…

"Look, you two don't need bigger breasts." Arcee said as she put her arms around Elita, hugging her commander from behind. "You're both perfect that way you are."

"Says the femme with figure I'd kill for." Chromia said with a giggle as Arcee playfully whipped at her with a towel, connecting with her rear and making her yelp in surprise. "I wish I had your bust."

"Trust me, you don't." Arcee said with a sigh as she removed her shin guards and stepped out of her heel struts. "They hurt your back if you tighten your chestplate too much, they draw way too much attention from mechs, and they're just tricky to work around."

She pulled off her helm and twisted her neck, making a series of grinding sounds come from her servos. Elita and Chromia both removed their chest plates, placing them on the growing piles of armor in the communal locker room. Moonracer sighed and removed her as well, blushing slightly as the four femmes stood before each other in nothing but their chastity belts. Given that these were the most intimate parts of each femme's armor, they all had different ways to unlock them if they needed to. After a number of horrific rapes of female (and quite a few male) Autobots at the beginning of the Great War, Elita-One mandated that every femme, and most mechs as well, wear chastity belts to protect themselves from the barbaric fate that awaited most prisoners of the Decepticons.

"_**And thank Primus I thought of it…" **_Elita thought as she fumbled with the waistband of hers, pulling out a small microphone. _**"…none of these soldiers, mech and femme, deserve to be raped. Nobody ever does."**_

Moonracer withdrew a keycard from subspace and unlocked hers with a quick swipe across the waistband slot, removing the locking panty that protected her most intimate parts. Chromia typed in a complex code to unlock her belt, Arcee slowly turned a combination wheel on hers until it clicked, and Elita whispered into the tiny microphone to unlock hers with a special voice command. The four femmes hung their chastity belts, as well as the rest of their armor, on a series of magnetic pads attached to the walls of their lockers, standing before each other. Although totally naked, they felt comfortable in each other's presence as they walked over to the wash racks, bags of soap and polish in their arms.

"Primus, this is going to feel great." Moonracer said as she turned on the water in her stall, closing her optics and scrubbing herself with a big sponge.

"After spending a month in the repair bay? Definitely." Arcee sighed as she turned around and let the hot water cascade down her bare back.

"Oh come on, you didn't spend all that time relaxing. I know." Moonracer said as she folded her arms over her bare breasts.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Arcee asked with a knowing smirk.

"Ratchet wasn't fooled a bit by your fake sleeping, Arcee. You know there are security cameras in the medbay, right?" Moonracer said with a raised optic ridge. "He saw you doing sit-ups and practicing drawing your gun from subspace all night. Why do you think he strapped you down the next morning?"

"A femme's got to keep in shape!" Arcee said as she scrubbed her thighs and interfacing port, pouting adorably as she stood on one leg to clean her feet. "You know how much servo tone you lose lying in the medbay? I was going crazy strapped to the bed like that!"

"You get used to it." Moonracer said with a smirk as she cleaned excess oil by-product out of her audios with a rubber bulb filled with solvent. "I recommend you don't tense your muscles, then you wake up with looser limbs."

All three of the other femmes stared at Moonracer, with Arcee blushing slightly. She looked around at them with a quizzical look, not realizing the implications of her last sentence.

"What?" she asked, looking at her friends with her dark blue optics.

"How would you know that?" Arcee asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Moonracer turned the color of Elita's armor.

"Well…" she said with a smirk. "…remember that time the medbay in _The_ _Ark_ was nearly empty and the ship was parked in orbit due to the military setting up a listening post somewhere outside the borders of Kaon and Ratchet was left there all alone without me, his bondmate, due to the soldiers leaving earlier and Red Alert being the main field medic?"

Elita gasped and dropped the soap she had been holding. Arcee blushed and covered her mouth with her hands, trying hard not to giggle. Chromia rolled her optics and sighed as she scraped rust off of her legs, smirking slightly.

"You didn't!" Arcee said in a voice that came out all squeaky and muffled through her hands as she shook from suppressed giggles. "You and Ratchet-?"

"Five times in one night." Moonracer said with a sigh. "He was so depressed after taking care of the soldiers, I just had to do something."

She scrubbed her breasts with a sponge, closing her eyes and blushing as she remembered the wonderful night they had shared.

"You interfaced with Ratchet in the medbay after the battle of Kaon?" Chromia said with a teasing giggle. "You minx! How did you two get away with it?"

"The place was mostly empty due to all the soldiers either being treated elsewhere in the _Ark_ or transferred to hospital ships." Moonracer said as she ran a scraper over her legs, shaving off any excess rust and leaving her thighs clean and smooth. "We had more or less total privacy, but you know, there's something sexy about the fear of the best sharpshooter in the universe being caught fragging with the chief medical officer of the Autobot militia. It really gets my oil pumping."

She set the scraper on a little shower tray and scrubbed her legs with polish before rubbing cleaner through the network of wires that made up her 'hair', turning to Arcee as the younger femme did the same. The poor femme was blushing a deep, dark red, shrinking down in embarrassment as she rinsed soap off of her back.

"Well, I would be a hypocrite for criticizing your choice of interfacing venues." Arcee said as she walked over to Chromia and scrubbed her back with a sponge. "Lift your breasts, please?"

Chromia smiled knowingly and pulled up her small breasts with her hands as Arcee blushed, scrubbing the undersides of her older friend's breasts with the soapy sponge.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked with a smirk, looking the pink and white femme in the optics.

Everyone turned to look at Arcee as the young femme blushed even darker. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, standing proudly in the shower spray.

"It happened about two months ago." Arcee said as she shivered in remembrance. "Bumblebee was stationed at a military base and he was so depressed. The poor mech has almost no self-confidence."

She sighed and leaned her back against the wall, smiling and slowly crouching into a ball.

"I was training there and found him all alone in the armory, just so worried and afraid. Bumblebee had been through a major battle where his best friend, Cliffjumper, was injured in a raid on a Decepticon outpost." Arcee said as she closed her optics. "He had hesitated to fire at a crucial moment and Cliffjumper lost his legs. He got out of it just in time to drag him to safety and lay down some covering fire to get him into the medical shuttle, but poor Bee was so upset over it."

She stood up and rinsed the soap off of her body, hugging herself like she was wearing a straightjacket.

"He was so depressed I was sure he was close to cutting his wrists." Arcee said as she rubbed her arms, the white metal shining as all the grit and grime was rinsed off of her lovely protoform skin. "He said he didn't matter, that he couldn't help anyone. But I told him otherwise."

She sighed, turning off the water as she stepped out of the shower stall with Chromia, handing the older femme a synthetic mesh towel before rubbing one around herself.

"I told him how brave he was to be that thick in the battle, to fight so hard…I just couldn't let him bring himself down like that." Arcee said as the other femmes rinsed the soap off of their bodies, climbing out of the showers and grabbing towels. "So I…I just grabbed him and started kissing him."

"D'AAAW…" all three femmes said at once, hugging Arcee close.

"Well, you wouldn't think it was cute once you hear what happened next." Arcee said with a blush. "You know that storage closet in the hall next to the rec room?"

Her friends gasped, with Moonracer giggling uncontrollably as she held her sides, rocking back and forth and almost falling off of the bench.

"Well, let's just say that interfacing is nowhere near as much fun standing up in a crowded supply closet as it is laying down on a flat surface." Arcee said as she wrapped her towel around her naked body. "And Moony? You're right about the fear of being caught, my fuel pump must have been doing over 450 pumps per minute in there and it felt amazing!"

She sighed and sat down on the bench, her optics darkening as she remembered herself and Bumblebee collapsing in a heap after they both finished, and the resulting noise of cleaning equipment being knocked over.

"Oh, you kids and your urges!" Chromia giggled as she playfully tugged on Arcee's fiber-cord 'hair', making her yelp. "And how many times have you two done such things over the years? Such behavior is inappropriate in a military base!"

"Like you're one to talk." Arcee said as she smirked at the older femme. "I seem to recall Ironhide coming back from base looking like he had been reamed out with an electrified pipe and liked it! And judging by what I could feel of his energy field, something not too far off the mark had happened at that point…"

Chromia gasped as the other femmes smirked and giggled, blushing hotly.

"You mean you two…?" Elita said as she made a comical gesture to her crotch area. "With a strap-on?"

"Old 'Hidey was in the mood for something more…submissive…after being in charge for such a long time." Chromia said with a confident smile as Arcee blushed. "He later returned the favor by putting me over his desk face-first and giving me a few dozen spankings before…plugging in."

"Why do some mechs even like that, anyway?" Arcee asked with a confused look. "From what little experience Bumblebee and I have had with aft interfacing, it feels so painful he's stopped doing it altogether for fear of hurting me and I love him for it. It feels like I'm being reamed out with a spear!"

She then shuddered in memory of the feeling as she sat down and rubbed herself dry, painting her lips red with acrylic.

"Hey, Optimus likes it too." Elita said as the other femmes giggled. "A lot of mechs like being bent over and fragged mercilessly by a femme with a tool usually only they possess. It kind of relieves them of their dominant state and also lets them know how we feel when they frag us like that."

She wrapped her towel around her head and sat down, crossing her legs.

"Unfortunately, that also had the side effect of Optimus never just slamming me face-down and taking me from behind once he found out how much it hurts." Elita said wistfully. "He's very loving and gentle, but sometimes a femme wants some _rougher_ loving, you know? After a few years stationed all alone with nobody but soldiers to boss around, I feel I need a thick rod up my aft just to remove the one that's already up there!"

Chromia giggled and burst into laughter, followed by the other three femmes present. All four femmes laughed and snorted uproariously as they finished drying off, sitting on the benches as Elita handed out containers of wax and buffers. The naked fembots accepted them and started buffing out dents and scratches in their bare protoform flesh, the wax making each other's battle-weary bodies shine.

"But in all seriousness girls, thank you." Elita said as she waxed Chromia's bluish body, making her now-cleaned skin sparkle.

"For what?" all three femmes said at once.

"For being such good soldiers on the battlefield and being such good sisters in our downtime." Elita said with a smile as she stood before them, saluting them. "For fighting as hard as you can and suffering through as much as you have and still coming out with a smile."

Moonracer, Chromia and Arcee all stood up and hugged Elita close, their protoforms pressing into their commander's body and making a warmth run through her circuits. She loved each of them as she would love a sister, and though not related by energon, they were still sisters in war. Elita would hate to lose any of them, but she was prepared to do so if it should happen. She rubbed a buffer over Chromia's body, polishing her lovely skin as Chromia did the same to Arcee, who in turn was moving a buffer over Moonracer's body. Moonracer was also buffering Elita's skin, which was scarred and worn from the war. The ring of femmes eventually finished polishing each other and stood up, stretching and heading towards the racks where their armor was hanging.

"So Moony, you like what you see?" Chromia teased as she winked at Moonracer, who had been watching her friend walk away.

Moonracer blushed at being caught and backed up into her locker so abruptly she almost tripped and had to grab her locker to keep herself from falling.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" she said nervously as she pulled herself back upright. "It's just…I don't usually see you look so…so…"

"Naked and waxed up?" Chromia teased as the other femmes giggled.

"No, so…beautiful." Moonracer said as she blushed.

Chromia smiled as she walked up to Moonracer and pressed her against the lockers, her muscular body holding her against them as Moonracer's small breasts were dwarfed by Chromia's slightly larger ones. the other femmes gasped and watched as Moonracer gulped and tried hard not to look at the body of the large, muscular and very, very naked femme pinning her against the wall. Suddenly, her glossa was pressed against Moonracer's in a full-on kiss that resulted in both femmes closing their optics, making Moonracer blush and almost swoon, her knees wobbling as she struggled to stay standing upright.

"Thanks, girlfriend. I work hard at it." She said as she jokingly spanked Moonracer on the rear, making her yelp in surprise.

The other femmes giggled as Elita sighed and rolled her optics with a smile. Moonracer blushed and giggled as she playfully whipped Chromia with a towel.

"You remember you're bonded, right?" Elita said to her friend as she slid her armor back on in unison with the other femmes, all starting with their chastity belts.

"I know, it's just a bit of fun." Chromia said as she latched the protective locking panty onto her crotch, helping Arcee with hers. "Moony is so adorable and…inexperienced…that I want to help her break out of her shell anyway. Besides, Ironhide doesn't care how I get my engines revved up as long as he's the only one who can drive in the pilot's seat."

She blew a kiss to Moonracer as the sniper blushed, pulling on the rest of her armor and walking towards the exit. As the four femmes locked the rest of their armor onto their bodies, they felt a kinship with one another that they usually didn't feel anywhere else except on the battlefield. The kind of kinship that says the femmes next to you are much more than friends, they're more akin to one of your limbs and without all of them helping hold the weight of Cybertron on your shoulders, you wouldn't be able to remain standing.

"This was great, ladies." Moonracer said as she transformed into her car mode and started up her engines. "How about after training tomorrow us girls go out for some high-grade energon?"

"Battling 'cons and drinks with the best sharpshooter in the galaxy?" Arcee said as she also converted into her car altmode. "I'm on!"

"Best in the universe, remember!" Moonracer said with a giggle as she revved her engines, the other femmes transforming into their altmodes and parking up in a straight line. "Race you there, last one to reach the city limits of Iacon pays for the drinks!"

Elita giggled as she revved her engines, building up energy just before Chromia sounded off an alarm on her roof that signaled the start of the race, for some reason taking quite a while to catch up with the others. All four of them took off at high speed, the stress of battle no longer forefront in their minds. They thought of the fun they would have celebrating life instead of taking it in battle. They thought of their bondmates or mechfriends and how they would spend the rest of the night upon returning home. Elita's body heated as she drove faster, longing to be held in Optimus Prime's powerful arms once more. She imagined the two of them together, making love under the stars of Cybertron until they both exploded in the bliss that was overload. Elita thought of how lucky they all were to have such wonderful mechs to come home to, mates who made them feel loved and cherished like precious treasures. She increased speed and whipped around the corner as the femmes crossed the imaginary finish line at the border of Iacon, Arcee in the lead. As the Amazonian Autobots transformed back into their lovely robot forms, they all hugged each other before going their separate ways, content to spend the rest of the night and whatever was left of their strength making love to their mates until they were sated. Elita transformed back into her car mode and sped off like a rowdy teenager, eager to get back to her mate after so long apart.

"_**Here I come, sweetspark." **_Elita spoke through her bond as Optimus Prime's face came into view, her mate looking out the window of their apartment._** "I'm home."**_

**To be continued. Sexytime ahead, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2: tough love

**FEMME TALK:**

**Chapter 2: tough love.**

As soon as he opened the door for her, Elita tackled Optimus Prime and wrapped her limbs around him tightly, kicking the door closed and kissing him over and over again as the two lovers embraced and quickly undressed each other, their armor dropping in a heap on the floor of their living room. They whispered each other's private command codes to each other's chastity belts, Elita's being her old name Ariel and Prime's being his former name of Orion.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Elita asked as she kissed Prime with a furious hunger, kicking her discarded chastity belt away and digging her claws into her mate's back. "You and me, newlybonds, so ready to just plug in and frag each other until morning?"

Optimus kissed her gently, making her legs wobble as she ripped his chastity belt away from his most desired region, exposing his massive, muscular interfacing cable.

"How long ago was that?" he asked as he removed Elita's helm, helping her with removing his leg armor.

"Long enough ago that I was a shy virgin working at the docks." Elita said with a giggle.

"So in other words, long before I corrupted you?" Optimus said with a teasing rumble in his tone.

"Hush, my love." Elita said teasingly as she ripped off his chest armor, sinking into his powerful muscles. "I may have been a virgin, but I was corrupted by the war long before you."

Once they were both naked, Optimus swept Elita into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, worshipping her body with a flurry of kisses as she giggled girlishly, something she didn't do often. Elita moaned as her freshly-cleaned protoform skin was kissed and stroked, Prime's fingers gently probing her interface port.

"I missed you." she whispered into his audios, kissing them and nibbling hard as he kissed her and plunged his fingers deeper into her most private port.

"I'm sorry we had to be apart for so long…" Optimus whispered in his low, raspy voice as he stroked her body with his huge hands, making every inch of her frame tingle as it was touched and stroked. "…but I will make it up to you."

He then set Elita on the bed and plunged two fingers into her moist port with his right hand, making her yelp as she grew sticky and hot. Elita moaned as he kissed her small breasts, burying his face in them and using his left hand to cup her round aft, lifting her into the air with ease as he separated his fingers and probed different halves of the interior workings of her port. Elita moaned as she felt herself involuntarily squeezing his fingers with her inner valves. She felt as if she would explode from this wonderful fingering. Then again, he could probably make her overload just speaking into her audios if he wanted to. Optimus then go on his knees and lay over Elita's naked form, his interfacing spike going fully erect at the sight of his bondmate's lovely body.

"How is this for an apology?" Optimus asked with a smile as he plunged into her body with a thrust of his hips.

Elita cried out and threw her head back as she felt his erect shaft plunge into her body, invading her most private port as she desired.

"Excellent, but I will only accept this apology if you remain on top all night and do with me whatever you please." She whispered into her mate's audios with a sensual purr. "It's time for you to strip me of authority for tonight, especially since you've already stripped me of all of my armor…my supreme commander."

She then wrapped her legs around Optimus and pulled him closer until her lovely, naked body was flush with his. There were no more words, there didn't have to be. Optimus took Elita's small breasts in his mouth and kissed them as she moaned and shuttered her lovely optics, her pale white and pink protoform shuddering as he thrust in and out while kissing her lovely, newly-cleaned and buffered faceplates, relishing the scent of hot wax, soap and scented grease remover. Elita bucked up and down beneath him, her body held down firmly by her mate's strong hands. She loved being dominated by Optimus, being relieved of all choice after having to make decisions for others all day long. She also loved oral interfacing, preferring to call it 'oral worship' rather than a 'blowjob' as some femmes called it, but that apparently wasn't on Prime's agenda tonight.

"All right, I think that's enough of that." Optimus said as he pulled out of Elita's port and playfully spanked her on the rear twice, making her yelp in surprise both times. "Now for something a little different."

Elita gasped as she was turned over face-down, shaking as she realized what Optimus was up to. She almost swooned as he rubbed lubricant all over his shaft, her moist port throbbing from the unfinished overload left burning between her legs.

"Oh no…" she said in mock fear as she pouted sexily. "…not from behind, my supreme commander. I haven't been penetrated there in well over six decades!"

"I know…" Optimus whispered into her audios as he grasped her hips with her hands. "…and a certain femme friend of yours told me just 15 minutes ago that you liked it, that you missed this."

"Damn you Chromia…" Elita said with a giggle, smirking as she realized why her best friend had stayed behind for so long during the race.

"Language, my pet." Optimus whispered in that husky, raspy voice that Elita loved so much. "Now, get on your hands and knees and take your punishment."

He spanked her twice before plunging into her from behind, making her cry out in pain and pleasure as he thrust in and out, holding Elita's strong hands with his own and kissing and biting her every chance he got, which was practically by the moment. Optimus thrust into Elita at a different angle, making her cry out as his cable plunged deeper and deeper, the pain slowly subsiding as she felt his hands on her skin, felt his lips on her neck, heard his voice in her audios…she almost went numb when Optimus finally exploded inside of her rear, filling her reactor linkage with his fluids.

"How was that, my love?" he asked, cradling her in his arms as she moaned in pain and pleasure.

"Absolutely…amazing." Elita whispered as she stretched out and rode the wave of pleasure in her body, ignoring the burning between her legs. "Primus, it's been so long since we've done that."

"Also, I couldn't help but notice you didn't overload." Optimus whispered into her optics as he fingered her moist port. "I can't have my femme remain unsated. You'd probably go out of your mind with frustration."

Elita could have swooned right then and there if Optimus hadn't spanked her again, bringing her out of her dreamy, half-conscious state as she yelped. Elita loved being spanked by Optimus, loved the sensation of submission after so many years of giving orders to others.

"Spread your legs." Optimus commanded as Elita pouted in mock protest.

"Oh please, supreme commander. Don't make me become the means of my own violation!" Elita begged in mock fear, her naked, worn-out body shuddering.

"Spread. Your. Legs." Optimus ordered in that husky voice that made Elita grow sticky between her legs.

"If I must be humiliated so…" Elita said in the same comically-submissive tone as she opened her legs and allowed Prime to plunge into her body. "…please be merciful, my powerful Orion."

He then pulled out and grabbed her arms, grabbing out two pairs of stasis cuffs from subspace and locking both her wrists to the wrought-iron bedposts. Optimus then folded her legs until her knees touched her small breasts and locked her ankles to the same posts, leaving her port open to his ministrations.

"You know what position this is, don't you?" he asked, holding a spiked muzzle in his hands.

Elita nodded, feeling a welcome throbbing between her legs.

"You know what will happen?" Optimus asked as he held the muzzle over her mouth.

"All too well." Elita said as she shivered in anticipation, coolant dripping from her body as her spark pulsed rapidly.

"And you are helpless to resist." Optimus whispered as he strapped the muzzle over Elita's mouth, covering her lovely glossa and olfactory receptors with a rubber mask-like device that prevented her from opening her mouth and covered her lovely lips with a flat surface covered in spikes. "Trapped and unable to escape your fate…"

Elita moaned into the muzzle as he teased the entrance of her port with his stiff cable, begging into the muzzle. She knew what would happen when he plunged into her in the 'deckchair' position, and she loved it. But anticipating it was pure torture. She yelped as she felt his hands stroking her sides, struggling to close her legs out of pure instinct. Optimus loomed over the naked, bound and so very vulnerable Elita as her optics rolled back out of pleasure and she almost swooned.

"Be careful what you wish for…" he whispered into her audios. "…my darling Ariel."

All the air left Elita's intakes as Optimus plunged into her interfacing port, making her scream in pain and pleasure as she felt her hot, moist port being violated by his strong cable.

"Mmpphh!" she moaned as she screwed her eyes shut, reveling in the pleasure she felt from being penetrated so deep. "Mmmmppphhh!"

Elita moaned into the muzzle and bucked up and down, feeling the amazing sensations of Optimus thrusting inside of body. He dug deeper and deeper until he was rubbing against her fuel tanks, the head of his cable causing pleasurable feedback as he continued thrusting against the sensitive wiring inside of her most delicate body part. Primus, could he have plunged any deeper...?

"Open your chest plates." Optimus commanded, pulling out again as Elita moaned in pleasure. "I am going to give you pleasure beyond imagining. But first, I want you to beg me for it."

Elita sent out a mental command and her chest plates transformed and slid open, her blue, pulsing spark flickering in the darkness of the bedroom. Optimus roughly ripped the muzzle from her mouth, making his naked, submissive bondmate gasp as her mouth was set free.

"Beg for it." Optimus whispered as he opened his own chest plates, looming over Elita and fingering her port.

"Please, my supreme commander…" Elita whispered into his audios as he pulled out his fingers and tossed the muzzle on the ground. "…bond with me tonight."

Optimus kissed Elita and stroked his mate's bound arms, angling himself towards her hot, sticky port and plunging into her with all his might. Elita cried out in absolute pleasure as he plunged deeper and deeper into her body, magnetizing his cable and locking tightly in place as he grasped her body tightly. Their sparks slowly merged with one another, pulsing rapidly as they became one. Energy crackled over their bond, pulsing from Prime's interfacing cable into Elita's port as she cried out in pleasure…and then the shock hit her mind full force as their sparks finally merged into one, making both lovers scream in pleasure before their minds blacked out.

**Later…**

Elita gasped as she found herself floating in an endless, purple-pink expanse, the same color of pure, refined energon. She was still naked, and Optimus was gently thrusting inside of her. The two of them were coiled around each other, floating weightlessly in the silent, mental subspace created by their minds, the pleasure building up by the moment. It was so incredibly quiet Elita could hear Prime's oil flowing through the network of cables that made up his fuel vessels, hear her own spark pulsing...it was absolutely, indescribably pleasurable.

"Primus, every time you do this I feel like I'm in the Allspark." Elita whispered into his audios as she felt him thrusting inside of her. "It's so silent, so empty…I could stay in here forever with you."

"I wish I really could." Optimus whispered as he kissed Elita full on the lips, plunging deeper and holding her by her rear. "You're such a wonderful femme, strong, sensual and unashamed of yourself. I'm so glad I chose you as my mate."

He closed his optics and kissed Elita deeper as the two lovers continued gently thrusting in and out, their pleasure building up in ways both mental and physical.

"Are you ready?" Optimus whispered.

Elita nodded and pulled him close, screwing her eyes shut in preparation.

"Hold on tight…and…now!" Optimus said as he plunged deeper into Elita's body, making her scream in pleasure…and then everything went black.

**Shortly afterwards…**

Elita exploded in a multiple overload that made her spark flutter and her optics snap wide open with the force of seven overloads, shaking her into the real world as Optimus exploded inside of her, making her overload three more times. She desperately kissed Optimus Prime's silver face, biting down on his neck and suckling hard to give him several hickeys on his sensitive protoform neck armor.

"How was…that…?" Prime panted as Elita snuggled into his powerful frame.

"Absolutely amazing…my supreme commander." Elita whispered as she rested on his chest. "I'm going to have to request you stay within reach for the time being."

"Are you keeping me prisoner?" Optimus whispered as he kissed the top of Elita's head.

"And if I am?" Elita purred as she kissed his neck.

"Then I must defend myself with any means at my disposal." Optimus teased as he rolled over and spanked Elita twice.

"Oh, I encourage you to." Elita whispered as she was placed face-down on the bed. "The most painful means you have available."

The screams of pain and pleasure were plentiful for hours as the two lovers interfaced to their sparks' content, eventually going silent as they collapsed in a heap and snuggled each other in a loving, tender embrace. Elita traced Prime's lovely face with her fingers as the two of them drifted off to sleep, their lust sated and their minds at ease, ready for whatever tomorrow may bring.

"Goodnight, my lovely Orion." Elita whispered, drifting off to recharge as she lay on Prime's broad chest. "Rest well."

She finally fell asleep listening to the gentle pulse of his spark, her minds relaxed and swimming with pleasure. Elita and Optimus slept shamelessly naked and well-spent, reveling in each other's presence. To them, this was like being in the Allspark, and it couldn't get much better than this. Once the war was over, Elita promised herself she would spend every night like this, losing herself in pleasure and making Optimus feel amazing. This she swore.

"Get used to interfacing like this, my love." She thought as her CPU went into sleep mode, making her collapse against his body. "Because it's going to happen as often as I can squeeze in the time. And it's all because I love you. You are strong, powerful, compassionate, loving, gentle and smart. And you deserve nothing less than total pleasure."

Elita was certain to keep that promise, no matter the cost to her. For a mech who had sacrificed so much for everyone around him…he deserved the greatest gift of all when the war ended, a femme who would give him all the love in the universe.

And Elita promised it would forever be her.

**D'aaaw! A much kinkier ending than I intended, but it fits for these two. Please review!**


End file.
